The Weasley Way
by Dayraider
Summary: Fred and George are up to their old tricks and snare the prey they have hunted for a while.  Rated M for F/G/M SLASH


The Weasley Way

"Isn't he amazing?" Daphne Greengrass exclaimed as she and some of her friends, all girls of Slytherin, watched the house Quidditch team practice. Although the girls were fawning over their new chaser, Adrian Pucey, her eyes were on a different prize, none other than team captain, Marcus Flint. Sure he had terrible teeth and a steely glare that would scare even the Bloody Baron, but she knew him as a warm and sensitive person, and she was set out to prove that.

Tucked away in her robes was a single piece of chocolate that she had acquired from a rather shady person during her last trip to Hogsmead. The man had kept his identity a secret as his glove-encased hand gingerly set the beautifully wrapped piece of candy before the love-struck girl.

"Have the person of interest eat this, and he will not only fall hopelessly in love with you, but his loins will yearn to possess you as well," the man had said in a crackly voice.

"You mean he'll want to make out with me?" Daphne had asked, stunned. While being very good at her studies, she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Despite her not fully understanding, she had placed five galleons on the table, snatching up the candy.

"Er…something like that," the man had chuckled, taking the coins.

Daphne's senses came back to her as she watched the boys landing. Immediately, along with the other girls, she ran out to congratulate them on a good practice. However, unlike the other girls, she ran up to Marcus.

"Good practice out there Marcus," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Eh, it was okay," Marcus shrugged, hefting his broom over his shoulder. "I could have gotten more out of Warrington and Montague, and I plan on taking them to task over it later."

Ignoring his criticism of the team, she quickly dug into her pocket and removed the piece of candy. "Oh, I have one left," she said, feigning surprise. "Would you like it?" She then held out the piece of candy to Marcus.

He regarded the treat and then took it. "Thanks Daphne," he said with a crooked smile. Then, he quickly unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "Well, see you in the dungeon." At that, he turned and briskly walked off.

Standing there, her mouth open in surprise, Daphne felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the guy of her dreams walking away from her.

Leaning against one of the towers, Fred and George Weasley watched as the Slytherin team, along with the pack of rabid girls, walked toward their changing room. Then, Marcus appeared. Fred looked at George and nodded.

"Oi, Marcus," Fred called as they both approached him. "Have a sec?"

"What for?" Marcus scowled as he continued walking. He despised all Gryffindor, especially these two. One of them, he could never tell them apart, had sent him into a tumble during the last Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. As beaters for their team, the twins had the responsibility of not only trying to protect their teammates from flying bludgers, but to try to hit them at their opponents.

"Now hold up," Fred said in his customary witty voice. "We just wanted to apologize for what happened a few days ago."

"Truly it was not our intention to make you fall off your broom," George continued in the fashion of twin-talking they were both famous for.

"We were merely trying to knock the broom out from underneath you," Fred concluded.

Marcus glared at them. "Well, my right arm still hurts, no thanks to you," he grumbled. "Now if you don't mind…" He pushed past them, continuing to walk toward the changing rooms. _"What gall, those Weasleys,"_ he thought. _"Trying to apologize." _ He rubbed his arm as he walked. _"Well, it doesn't hurt that much any more."_ Turning, he saw the twins still standing there on the walkway. _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt talking to them,"_ he thought as he turned and walked back.

"Had a change of heart?" Fred said, feigning hurt.

"After all, we were just trying to say we were sorry and wanted to make it up to you," George continued, also pretending to be hurt.

Marcus regarded the twins. Never before had he noticed how attractive they were. "Uh…" he started but cut himself off, rubbing his forehead. "What were you saying?" Blinking a few times, he felt like he was looking upon the twins in a new light. They weren't his enemies, why in the world would he even think that? In fact, they were two tall, handsome and incredible sexy guys. His eyes widened, did he just think of them as sexy? That set off a myriad of thoughts, each one more erotic than the last.

"We wanted to make it up to you," George said, smiling now.

"Exactly," George chimed in. "Would you be interested in a wee nip of firewhisky, to help kill old grudges, of course?"

"The two of us just happen to be in possession of a rather old bottle of Blishen's Best," George said, puffing himself up.

Nothing could have sounded better at that moment. Marcus smiled, showing off his awful teeth, and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd rather like that."

"Excellent!" George exclaimed. "I know of just the perfect spot." He led the way into one of the many side entrances to the castle. Traveling up a few flights of stairs, he eventually stopped before a blank wall.

For the entire trip through the castle, Marcus had let his thoughts fly. Why hadn't he noticed how sexy these twins were? Sure, he had been thinking a lot lately about his own sexuality, but his fantasies had comprised of the Slytherin beater, Lucian Bole, and of the amazingly cute Draco Malfoy. Who cared if the young blond was only a second year and quite young, what he would do with that boy…

"Well, we're here," George stated, interrupting Marcus's erotic thoughts. He then turned and instructed Marcus on how to activate the magical portal to the private room beyond.

Eventually, after the required steps, the door appeared to the three and they entered. Marcus looked around in a hushed amazement. It was a smallish room, complete cushiony sofas, soft chairs and a table off to the side, upon which was an ancient looking bottle and three goblets. The room was illuminated in a soft, multi-hued glow that Marcus could not find the source of. "This is quite some room," he chuckled, putting an arm around George.

"That it is," George replied, turning to him. Then, in a move so quick that Marcus couldn't react to; he leaned in and kissed the teen gently on the lips.

"Now boys, don't be starting anything without me," Fred laughed as he walked to the table to pour the firewhisky.

Marcus felt that he should have been stunned, but in fact, wanted more. Reached up, he pulled the taller Weasley's head back down and kissed him back in earnest. Then, he let his tongue probe its way into the other teen's mouth, savoring the feeling.

"Boys…" Fred chuckled, trying to get their attention. In his hands were three small goblets, full of liquid.

"I'll take one!" George proclaimed after breaking off the kiss. He then took one and handed it to Marcus before taking the other for himself.

"To burying old grudges!" Fred toasted, raising his glass. The other followed suit and the three drank the mildly burning liquid.

"This stuff is amazing," Marcus stated as he plopped on the sofa. Fred and George sat down as well on either side of him.

"Not as amazing as that kiss," George chuckled, taking a sip.

Marcus felt himself blush slightly. He turned to Fred and without warning, leaned in and kissed him.

"Looks like our guest has something on his mind," George said, standing up. He then kicked off his boots and yanked off his socks.

Marcus turned, laughing. "I might have a thought or two," he chuckled, watching George slowly removing his robes. "You know, I think I'll join you." Standing up, he too began removing his robes. Before long, the three of them were sitting back on the couch, stark naked, and drinking another round of firewhisky.

"I gotta say," Marcus started. "That I had you two totally wrong. And to think, all this time I've had my sights on Lucian."

"Oh?" George said, arching his eyebrows. "I take it that you fancy him then."

Marcus giggled slightly and nodded. "To tell the truth, he's who I think of most when I wank off at night." He then laughed out loud. "I can't believe I'm telling you these things."

"Oh, it's alright," Fred said, smiling now. "To tell the truth, we've both had our eyes set on you."

Marcus's laughing slowly faded and he looked at Fred in surprise. "You're…joking, right?"

"Oh no," George replied, kneeling on the sofa behind Marcus, rubbing his shoulders. "Just look at us - three naked and horny guys, full of firewhisky."

Marcus broke up laughing. Reaching between his legs, he felt himself more than excited. Just the touch drove shivers up his spine. "Yeah, you could say that we're all horny," he said as he looked over his shoulder at George. Just then, he felt his hand being moved away and replaced with a feeling of warmth and wetness. Turning his head, he saw that Fred had moved off of the couch and was now kneeling before him, and slowly engulfing his member with his mouth.

The feeling was incredible. Never before would he have thought that another guy would be sucking on him, but also that it would feel so good. He couldn't help but to lean back against George, who wrapped his arms around him.

"He has a talented mouth doesn't he?" George whispered as he began to nibble on Marcus's earlobe.

Unable to answer, Marcus simply nodded and moaned. Continuing to watch, he saw as Fred went all the way down, taking his entire length, before coming back up.

"Hey George, I think that Marcus is up for a little action," Fred said, licking around Marcus's tip.

George smiled and winked at his brother. "What do you say Marcus? Interested in some fun?"

With a goofy grin on his face, Marcus nodded. "You better believe that I want to have some fun. Just remember, I'm kind of new to this so…"

"Not to worry," Fred said standing up. "We've made it an art of deflowering cute guys such as yourself. We'll be careful." He then had Marcus kneel on the couch, facing the back.

"But since you are a lot tougher and seem more into things, we'll pull out some tricks," George said as he too got up. Reaching into a small box on the floor beside the sofa, he removed a length of rope.

"Now, if you really want to have fun, let us introduce you to the sandwich," Fred said, taking the rope from his brother and gently tying Marcus's wrists together behind his back. "Not too tight, is it?"

"Oh no, feels alright," Marcus chuckled. He didn't know what the twins had planned, but he liked what was going on so far. Suddenly, he was surprise when one of them leaned him over so his chest was resting across the back of the couch. He was totally vulnerable now, and a slight worry crossed his mind, but a reassuring rub across one of his backside cheeks calmed him down.

"You're doing just fine," Fred said as he playfully smacked Marcus's behind. "Just relax and we'll show you a good time."

Marcus stared at the floor. He was excited beyond measure at what was going on that he felt that he might lose it at any moment. Then, he saw a pair of bare feet walk up and stop in front of him. George's face came into view as he crouched down.

"Want to try what Fred did to you?" he asked, referring to the brief oral ministrations that his brother had just given the teen.

About to answer, Marcus jumped slightly as he felt something cold and wet on his most private of areas. He looked George in the eyes and smiled. "Yeah…I'd love to try that." In fact, since the walk over to the room, his thoughts had been about that and much more. Now, it seemed, his dreams of being dominated were about to come true. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt one of Fred's fingers slowly sliding into him, shortly to be joined by another.

"Excellent," George said, standing up. The sofa was the perfect height that when Marcus raised his head, his erection would be at the bound teen's mouth. A smile came across his face when he not only saw Marcus lift his head, but stick out his tongue, lightly running over the tip of his hardness.

Marcus's heart was beating fast now. He continued to feel Fred's fingers gently thrusting into him as he bathed George's steely erection. Opening his mouth, he was rewarded with a few inches of the teen's shaft. He then clamped his mouth around the warm flesh and began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive tip.

George closed his eyes and sighed, feeling Marcus's virgin mouth around his manhood. "That feels amazing," he moaned as he slowly started thrusting.

Meanwhile, Fred withdrew his fingers and coated his own erection with lube. Then, standing up, he placed it at Marcus's prepared opening. "I'll go slowly so this doesn't hurt. Believe me, within minutes you'll be wanting more."

Closing his eyes, Marcus continued to use his tongue on the invading member in his mouth. He then felt pressure as Fred started sliding into him, making him involuntarily moan.

"Looks like he's loving it," George said as he watched his brother's erection disappear into the youth before them. "He sure likes what's in his mouth."

Marcus couldn't help but chuckle around George's member, but quickly resumed his duty. He felt as though he was in heaven. Here he was, doing it with the two hottest guys in all of Hogwarts, and he was loving every minute of it. The position he was in also added to the experience. He was helpless, totally at their whims.

Fred let out a deep moan as he started thrusting into Marcus. "This is definitely your first time," he said as he got onto a rhythm. "Damn Marcus, you're tight."

The sounds of pure sex resonated throughout the small room. The constant sound of moaning, grunting from the twins and moaning and slight whimpering from Marcus filled the air.

It was Fred who came first. Toward the end he was thrusting faster and harder into Marcus, making the youth grunt with each thrust. Gripping Marcus's hips tightly, he had taken one final thrust before filling him with his seed.

Seeing his brother's look or pure bliss and hearing his deep sighing moan, George too came. He had been keeping up shallow thrusts into Marcus's mouth, but as the sensations arose, he grabbed the youth's head and thrust slightly deeper. Eventually, he let out a loud grunt and began filling the teen's mouth.

Surprisingly, Marcus accommodated the member as it started shooting. The warmth and flavor nearly sent him over the edge.

Breathing heavy and settling into a warm afterglow, George slowly pulled out of Marcus's mouth and sat back. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

Marcus looked at him and smiled. His look then turned to surprise and bliss as Fred had began stroking his member. Struggling against his bindings, he began to breathe hard, feeling shockwaves of pleasure course through him. Finally, he stiffened up and let out a loud cry as he began cumming. Eventually, his body relaxed and he felt himself being untied.

"That was pretty amazing, huh?" Fed asked as he helped Marcus sit back on the couch. He then plopped down beside the Slytherin. "I know I had a great time."

George sat down on the other side of Marcus, still wearing a goofy grin. "I too, had a most wonderful time," he said pompously.

Marcus looked at Fred and then George. He started laughing. "You guys are amazing," he chuckled. "Now, be honest, both of you, did you know from the beginning that we would end up like this?"

George looked at Fred and winked. Then, clearing his throat, he said in a crackly voice, "Something like that."

The End


End file.
